edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Beginners Guide
First things first. Well, Kabam removed the tutorial missions, so no more step-to-step guide into the basics. This page will try to guide you in their stead. Also check this page for a bit more formal and a much compressed version of this. Rich people who are willing to pay, look at your specific section. Nope, no in-game tutorial! Your starting base. Right now, you should have a couple of buildings in your still-half-empty base. The Command Center (from here CC), the heart of your base, will let you build whatever structure you need. The Defense Simulator will let you test your base against enemy factions' attacks, but you have no Turrets to defend you with, so you'll just die if you try. You will also have two resource collectors for Crystal and Gas. These two resources will be the main currency for your initial base's upgrades. That squarish thing is a Staging Area; that's where you keep your units. That last arch-shaped thing is a Warp Gate (from here WG), you'll use that to attack enemy players or factions. Build some things! Do not start attacking left and right. Collect the resources from those two collectors by clicking on 1 of them and then "Collect all". Next step, upgrade your CC. Click on it and select "upgrade". All upgrades will be done in this way. See the six icons on the right? They represent what you're building, research, and producing. The first row should say that you're upgrading the CC, you'll also see how much time you have to wait until it's done. Should be done by now. Click on that row, it will open a screen with three tabs, one for resources, one for defenses, and one for Combat Buildings. Build a Solar Plant, a Reactor, and a Supply Depot. Place them randomly for now, as you'll be protected from attacks for three days and you don't have to worry about a decent defense. Yet. After it's done, build an additional Staging Area, the Tech Lab (TL), Barracks, Defense Lab, Alliance Shield Generator (ASG) and Engineering Lab (EL). While you're doing this, feel free to click on each structure and see what options they give to you. Also, refer to their pages to have more in-depth info on what those things do. I'll still be explaining them, but take a look anyway, if you want. Kill things. Now, upgrade your WG to level two. Also use some of that uranium to train more marines. Start with 15-20. While you're at it, research rhinos. Either click on the TL and click research, or click on "Research" row on the right. Only thing you can research right now. While you wait, click on the WG and select "combat". Either that, or click on the third icon on the lower right, which is the "Combat" row. Four tabs in there. Ignore the Players tab (If you're reading this, you're a beginner. DON'T attack other players yet. Enjoy your shield, while you have it, since after you attack your shield will be removed and stronger players will start attacking you.) and ignore the Feuds tab. You didn't attack anyone, so no feuds. That thing also works as an attack journal. Every player you attack (and vice-versa) will end up there, complete with number of attacks/defenses. Go into the Campaign tab. The campaign will basically guide you in attacking some of the faction's bases, which you can access from the last tab.The last tab has all the faction bases listed out but in the campaign tab they only list up to level 100. The campaign tab will also give you some info on the game. Select the Maar campaign (the third one which is blue) and click on the L3 base. That's the enemy base. Click on the circled "A" on the top, center. The HUD will change. You're now in combat mode! The lower bar represents your WG capacity. more on that later. You have 10 marines, more if the training is already over. Click on them until the bar is full. Now, click anywhere on the enemy map, preferably near one of the turrets. Sit back, enjoy. Once it's over, a pop-up will inform you of loot, units lost, enemy structures destroyed and XP gained. Do the same thing in the other two campaigns(Helio and Erazi). Remember to upgrade things while you do this. Next level. All right, you did that. If you managed to fail, leave Edgeworld in shame. If you managed to do that, an advice. Change your name . "Player3497298*" isn't exactly a good name. You can see it in the top left, along with some information on your Warps left and the amount of experience you have. Hover on your name. It should change to "Change name". It should also show you four things. Two of them talking about boosts, ignore them. They're currently discontinued and don't help you much at later levels. The other two are current XP, and XP needed to level up. Click on Change name. Choose a name, click Submit. Voilà, a new name! Btw, did you level up while killing things/upgrading? Good. By doing that, you replenished your available warps. You also gained +10% attack and defense for your turrets and combat units! If you didn't level up, click on the exclamation mark on the lower right. It should bring up another popup. A mission you completed will be already selected. You can also see the rewards it gives you. Click on claim. Claim missions until you level up. Other completed missions will have a tick beside them on the left side. Some defenses wouldn't be bad.. Remember how to build? Good. Build some Gun turrets and place them near your CC. If you lose that, you just lost. Place a couple of them. If you want, try out a simulation or two. Survived? Good. Lost something? Doesn't matter, it's a simulation. After it's over, everything you lost will be regenerated instantly. Note that if you lose structures in real combat, this won't be the case. You'll see them with a health bar, slowly repairing over the course of 30 mins. Luckily, if you get attacked two times in a row by the same player, you'll have a 30-min. shield, exactly what you need! Also note that if you attack while shielded, you'll lose the protection. Don't do it. Well done! Basics are over. That's how you play EW. You build/upgrade things, kill things, level up, kill more things, research things to kill with, kill more things, kill things again. ALWAYS remember to upgrade something while you kill things. Next, an intermediate tutorial. All right, those were the basics. Next, pain and suffering. This section will take you through some intermediate tactics. I'll be dividing them in topics for easier reading. Research Remember you researched Rhinos earlier? Good job. You still have a dozen units to discover. At least in the beginning, every unit has a purpose. Except marines. They're just cannon fodder, and not even good at that. Rhinos will be your meat-shield, for now. Pyros will be the hitters, Specters will be "long" range. Doesn't matter. Research Pulse Tanks (PT) asap. You'll also complete a mission giving you three Pulse Cores. Build three PTs anon, through a factory, but withhold them from combat until you get the Generals Quarters (GQ) online. More on that later. After you research PTs, research whatever you want. One of your priorities, though, should be reaching L7 with the TL, and research Disruptors. They're some of the most powerful and useful units available at mid levels. About PTs, try not to lose them. They require a core to train, and you have to buy it or be lucky to win them. Priority target: Maars and an A-1! So, you should know about Aurora-1, right? No? Check the page. Also check this page and read what it tells you to do. Basically, keep attacking Maar bases between 1/3 of your level and your level. That means that if you're Level 30, you should attack Maar bases between 10 and 30. Not a Maar 6, not a Maar 65. Between ten and thirty. Clear? Good. Note that this shall take a long time. So while we're at it, next topic. Alliances, alliances everywhere! You may want to join an Alliance, right now. You should do it. Make your own alliance and prey upon other small alliances until you've gotten to tier 10000. Just stay there, collect SP, and tear all who oppose you to shreds. Hoarding resources I hope you've been upgrading your Supply Depots at least a bit. You should have, if you researched PTs like I said. If you didn't read, go up. First paragraph of this section. Do what it says. Right, I hope you also have reached L6 with the CC and built the GQ. Since you're low level, I'll only say this. It gives you a free unit that occupied 1 slot in WG, with a ridiculously high health and quite high damage and Rate of Fire (RoF). That thing will be your best meat-shield for the next weeks. It soaks up an immense amount of damage whiles it kills things along with your other units. Now, hoarding resources is quite simple. Deploy General Strom as the first unit. Deploy 1-2-3 PTs behind him. Select a marine, put him on the other side of the base, let him die quickly. You read about the PTs' beast mode, right? Read about if you didn't. If you did, you should know that in the next 12 seconds those things are going to incinerate everything in the enemy base. Especially useful in high (compared to your level) level bases. The splash damage will take out the resource collectors; you gain resources; you retreat the hell out of there yester losing any PT. "Advanced" tactics Not much to say, really. Right now you should be trying to get an A-1 and reinforce your base. Just a couple of things. Troop training time! Check the link for a quite extensive guide about the topic. I did that one too, so whatever you find here, you should find it there too. Mainly, keep training units always. Start with small queues in the beginning, then start making 1-day training queues. Remember, always be training something. Especially overnight. Training earns you a lot of exp; you'll level up faster; you'll have a decent base; you'll be a decent player. Also, they'll serve you well for... Player Tournaments! Do them, always do them, but also don't. What the sentence above means is simple. The best payouts are for those who come up high on the ranking ladder. To get there, you must either overrun the map and kill everyone else (kinda difficult, considering there won't be only 10 players competing. More likely more than a hundred, in active sectors), or burn through units while powering up bases. If you waste units at every tournament, you will never reach the platinum payouts. So, simply put, don't do it. Participate, steal bases from enemies, get a decent score, but don't waste any troops. Keep them for another tournament. Once you feel you have enough, put them in those bases. I can't tell you which score will net you the first place; that heavily depends from Sector to Sector. Bombae, and Base redesigning time! Remember that stuff about where to put your turrets? Get a Level 7 Command Center and forget it. Put all of your turrets in one corner, and put your Command Center and other important stuff — like the Shield Generator — in the other corner. Build a Sniper Turret in the area with all of your turrets. Now, anything that tries to attack your Command Center will be shot by the Sniper Turret and lured away to your more deadly turrets. This is very useful for defending against Bombae, as they explode into a shower of bullets when killed. This can't damage your Command Center if it's too far away. Most people never saw this tip, so Bombae can be very effective against their raw-damage and Sniper-Turrets-right-next-to-Command-Center bases. Especially against ones with the Command Center in a corner but plenty of weaponry in range. Paying players Pretty much ignore everything I said about being careful with units, waiting times, etc. If you mess up, you can just pay for what you lost. Also, pay enough and you'll be mostly invincible. But seriously, don't unless you're a millionaire—this game will cost you thousands to upgrade your Bases, each, and hundreds to upgrade a fleet of the most powerful Units. Closing words That's it, mostly. There may still be things to be added, but the core concepts are explained. Personal note: if you want to add something to this guide, I'd like for you to contact me beforehand, since I just spent the last three hours writing this giant wall of text. If you don't care, just go on and edit. Following a brief discussion with Fidofuz, ignore previous statement. Please, however, refrain from modifying current text except in grammar. Add your strategies, sign them if you wish, comment on viability of those already present, but do not change what other users write. ReveX (talk) 02:43, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay-Guides